


Bidding on Malone

by maydaychambers



Category: Cheers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydaychambers/pseuds/maydaychambers
Summary: Inspired by "Bidding on the Boys." Sam agrees to help Lilith by participating in a fundraising male auction, where he reconnects with a familiar face. Set in the late 90's, a few years after the series finale.





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh come on, Lilith. I really don’t think I can.” Sam Malone told his dear friend as she sat across the bar at her usual spot drinking soda water on the rocks.

“Why not? You’ve participated in a male auction before. Might I recall that one night when we had one here and I bought you for $2000. We drove up to the Cape for a night of wild, uninhabited passion before Frasier barged in on us.”

He went silent for a second and blinked his eyes a few times. Of course, he remembered that one and only time he joined a male auction. It wasn’t particularly one of his most fondest memories as it involved being kicked out of his room with his dress shirt unbuttoned and his pants around his ankles. “Well… yeah.” He responded. “See, the only reason why I joined that auction was because it was for charity.”

“This auction is for charity as well, Sam.” She argued. “It’s to raise funds for further studies and development for psychiatric department of Boston General Hospital as part of our grand gala this Saturday.”

Sam tried to think of how else he could skirt his way out of this.

“Please, Sam.” Lilith asked again. “I’m asking you this as a friend. It would be a huge favor to me.”

He heaved out a sigh, accepting that there wouldn’t be a way he could say no to this. “Oh, alright.”

“Thank you, Sam. You don’t know how much this means to me.” She said before she stood up from her stool. “I’ll be heading off to the hospital now. They’ll be pleased to hear about this.”

“You owe me one!” He called out as she walked towards the front door of the bar. “I’m expecting something big from this.”

Her lips curved up smugly as she opened the door. “Oh, it will be.”

* * *

The Boston General Hospital Psychiatry Department’s Fundraising Gala was held at one of the grandest hotels in the city. The event was extravagant. Guests were strictly required to wear suits and gowns. Other than respected directors, doctors and members of the department, reputable people of the Boston area were invited as well such as government officials and city celebrities. 

Sam was backstage combing his hair in front of the mirror of the dresser they had there. He had been checking himself time and time again and lost count of how many times he did so, not that he was keeping count at all. He looked at his reflection and straightened out his white coat and his black bowtie. He looked good, and he had no doubt about it. He just wanted to make sure he looked sleaked by the time it was his turn to come up on stage.

He overheard the auction as it went on. Just like the event, the auction too was very upscale. These bachelors were of class and wealth. The dates they offered were nights out in the town for dinners at the finest restaurants in the city, art exhibits, gallery shows, museums, live orchestra concerts, operas and theater plays. The bids would start off as low as $250 and as high as $750 and the women proclaimed their bids in courteous manner. It was much different compared to the auction he took part in at the bar a few years ago.

Just as the last man was sold, one of the event organizers informed him that it was turn to head up on stage. With one quick final look at himself in the mirror, he headed towards the sidelines.

“Now, for our grand prize.” The host announced. “This man is no stranger to the Boston Area. Not only can he give a good pitch, but he can also make you a good drink. Ladies, may I present to you former Red Sox baseball great turned bartender, Mr. Sam Malone.”

The audience applaud him as he walks up on stage. As soon as he’s on, he greets the host, shakes his hand and they begin a casual conversation.

“Now, Sam, why don’t you tell us what you’ve got in store for the beautiful ladies out here tonight?” The host enticed.

“Well,” Sam suggestively began. “for the lucky, beautiful woman, you’ll get to spend an intimate evening with me tonight right here in the hotel where we will enjoy a private fine five-course meal tonight… and since tomorrow is the weekend, who knows where it will lead?”

The women in attendance seemed to be more than pleased by his offer.

“A simply elegant date for a simply elegant woman.” The host commented. “Now, ladies, the bid for our grand prize starts at $1000.”

“I bid a $1000!” a woman in the crowd started off instantly.

“$1000!” the host says rapidly as he pointed out the woman who called out the bid. “Do I have $1250?”

“I have $1250!” Another woman responded.

The bid went higher from then on. Different women placed different offers in succession. $1250 became $1500, $1500 became $1750 and $1750 became $2000. Sam wasn’t really paying attention, but he was amused by how this bidding was going so far.

“$2000, does anyone want to go higher?” The host broadcasted.

There was a brief stillness for a moment when he caught a blonde woman sitting by herself on a stool at the bar by the far end of the room turning on her seat in the corner of his eye. “I bid $3000.” she spoke.

He recognized that voice anywhere. It couldn’t be possible. Sam lifted up his head at the sound of her voice, and he wasn’t mistaken. It was her, facing the stage on her stool with her lips pursed together and her eyes focused on him. It was Diane Chambers.

“My, oh my! $3000! Does anyone want to go higher?” The host asked.

“$3100!” One woman offered.

“$3500!” Diane countered.

“$3700!” Another woman proposed.

“$4000!”

Sam couldn’t observe the bidding when Diane was so heatedly opposing every bid with a higher bid of her own and a predatorial glare at every one who dares try to outbid her.

“$4500!” A woman yelled.

“$5000!” With that said, Diane stared at Sam and locked her eyes on his from where she was.

“$5000, anything higher?” The host waited for an answer and was given nothing from the crowd. “$5000 going once… going twice… sold! Congratulations to the lady sitting by the bar!”

The guests roared with acclaim, but the bursting sound was drowned out by the loud drumming and fast beating of his heart. Diane took in a slow, deep breath, and he knew she felt the same way.

* * *

Later after the auction, Sam and all the other participants were allowed to join the gala festivities, meet their victors and take them on their dates. When he was released, he searched for where Diane was at the party. He found her still seated alone by the bar. She shifted herself to the side and saw him standing by the stage. She was a beauty in her light blue blazer, her matching light blue pencil skirt that went just above the knees, her ivory bodice top underneath her blazer, her matching ivory clutch and block heels and a silver rose brooch embellished with a studded rhodolite gemstone pinned on the lapel of her blazer. As soon as they both noticed each other, they both slowly made their way through the crowd and met face to face in the middle of the function room.

“Hi.” she softly and breathlessly greeted him as she looked up at him.

“Hi.” he greeted her in the same manner.

An uncomfortable silence filled the space between them for a minute.

“So…” Sam awkwardly tried to converse. “What brings you here tonight?”

Diane thoughtfully pressed her lips together before she responded. “I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Grand Prize.”

“Hey, I’m here for fundraising.” he answered defensively. “What are you doing here in Boston at a bachelor’s auction?” 

“I happen to be invited to this gala.” she stated in a factly manner. “Albeit I sent in my RSVP a few days before the event, I realized what an honor it is to be included in such a pristine guest list. I couldn’t pass the opportunity.”

He furrowed his eyebrows in question at her. “Wait, you sent in your RSVP a few days before the event? How long before the event?”

“Well, two weeks ago I suppose. It probably arrived here just this week.” She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion back at him. “Why are you asking me this?”

It then occurred to him all the mentions of the tedious preparations for the gala Lilith made whenever she dropped by for a drink at the bar months before. Everything was thought out thoroughly and done on according to agenda. Nothing was done last minute, most especially the guest list and the delivering of invitations. Coming to thought, even the auction was planned out precisely.

When the realization came to him, he directed his attention to look at a group of psychiatrists conversing by the side of the room. She followed his gaze. They both spotted Lilith Sternin, stunning in fitted knee-length red dress with a scoop neckline and ¾ sleeves and black stiletto heels, discreetly turning away from them as she took another sip of champagne in her hands and rejoined the group. They both let out a chuckle.

“So… this was all Lilith’s doing…” Diane remarked as Sam merely shook his head.

After they both let their chuckles die down, they both looked at each other and smiled at one another. It felt comfortable and it felt right. They didn’t even notice the event organizer come up behind Diane.

“Excuse me, Miss.” The event organizer caught her attention. She turned around to face him. “You have to pay for your bid by that table over there.”

“Oh, right. Thank you.” She said before she excused herself from Sam and guided by the event organizer to the table.

Sam couldn’t take his eyes off her as she approached the table and wrote out a check from her checkbook inside her purse. If he was honest, it all felt too much like a dream. Never would he have thought that he’d ever meet Diane again this way. He didn’t even think he would meet her again. He made many mistakes in his life, but letting her go was the biggest one. He thought he missed his chance with her for good when he got off the plane, but here she was a few feet away about to go on a date with him. It was crazy, and it was crazier that they got here all because she kept raising the stakes to win him in an auction. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up from it.

He was so deeply lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Diane heading back to him. “So…” she said as she reached him. “Shall we head over to our date?”

He snapped back into reality at her suggestion. “Oh, yeah. Shall I bring you straight to there?” He offered as he extended his arm towards the way.

She courteously smiled at him. “I would love that. Thank you, Sam.”

He then guided her towards the elevators and she followed alongside him. They waited for an elevator to arrive. Once one came, they both stepped inside and Sam pressed for it to go down before it closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first official and published Sam and Diane fanfiction. I got this idea when I first watched "Bidding on the Boys" and wondered what it would be like if Diane bid on Sam. This is going to be a bit of a challenge for me to write since this is set after the series finale and I just finished the seventh season, but what I've got in store for this fanfic is going to be fun for me to write too! I would like to give a special thank you to one of my friends and favorite fanfic writers, Rachel! Her encouragement and her second opinions have been so helpful for me to write this. She also helped me proofread and think about the summary. So again, thank you so much Rachel!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and I hope you all look forward to the next three that will come!


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator went down as Diane stood still beside Sam while her thoughts ran through her head.

She may have been there for the gala, but it wasn’t the entire reason why she was in Boston. Her life in California wasn’t doing so well. Her life as an award-winning movie and television writer may have been soaring to new heights, but her personal life was going nowhere. The success of her work could never fill the loneliness of having no one special in her life, the silence surrounding her lavish house or the cold, empty space by the side of her bed. She kept herself busy by writing, but it wasn’t enough. She tried to go out more to social establishments and gatherings to meet new people and she even tried to go on dates with some of them, but no matter what it could never compare or even come close to everything and everyone back home.

Whenever she thought about the last time she came back, one word would always come to mind - regret. How could she part ways with him so easily? She had so many doubts wandering inside her head when they were stuck on the ground, but when she flew up to the skies she couldn’t stop thinking about how she wished she went with him instead. She hasn’t stopped thinking about it since then. It was all she could think about and all she could write about. She had the opportunity to be with the one man she loved for eleven years and she let it slip away from her hands. What was she left with? A life of solitude and a void deep within her heart that could only be filled by what she left behind.

Now, here she was back again after another few years passed and she didn’t know why. She had the gala to attend to, but why was she really here? To make her presence at the event? To escape the misery of the life she lived? To get back the man who meant everything to her after all this time? She mulled over it from the moment she stepped foot on Massachusetts. Even when she arrived in the middle of the festivities, she still questioned her purpose of being here. She didn’t know anyone there, save for Lilith who seemed busy entertaining other guests and fellow members of the department, so she sat by herself at the bar and mindlessly rubbed her thumbs on the condensation of the glass of champagne in her hands. 

Fate seemed to give her the answer she was searching for when the male auction took place. She had no intention of partaking in the activity nor any interest in it all until the time came for the finale. When the host announced who their grand prize was, she was shocked out of her contemplation. Her heartbeat started to quicken as the crowd applauded his entrance and it skipped a beat or two when she heard his voice speaking to the audience. She tried to calm herself down, but she couldn’t bare other women placing their offers on him. In the heat of the action, she turned on her stool and raised the stakes without any control of herself. She kept going as if something predatorial possessed her until no one else dared to claim him from her.

Now here she was, walking out of a hotel elevator, heading on a date with him and still wondering how she ended up here. Was it the atmosphere? Was it the spur of the moment? Was it her overwhelming emotions? Was it an undying love she buried so long ago? Whatever it was, she couldn’t figure it out when he was walking right beside her. She felt the warmth radiating through his body and smelled the horrible stench of his so-called cologne that she hated through the years. She let out a soft gasp when he placed his firm hand on the small of her back as they crossed the marbled floor of the hotel lobby to the restaurant.

As soon as they reached the restaurant, they were greeted by the host outside by his table. Sam notified him of his reservation and they were led to their table inside. She took in the ambiance as they passed through the elegantly decorated dining area. This place was unlike most of the similar fancy establishments in town that she’s been to. There was a giant crystal chandelier hanging above the room on the glass dome roof with the most beautiful glimpse of the starry night sky. Classical music surrounded the lavish expanse as a violinist serenaded the sophisticated customers dining in their wingback chairs. The fusion cuisine they personally served was so exquisitely plated it could practically be considered works of art.

They were brought to a private room by the far end of the restaurant. It was intimately decorated with a small round table set for two, placed by a window overlooking the night city scenery, covered by white tablecloth and topped with a basket bouquet of flowers. At the side of the room, there was a media center equipped with a stereo system. 

Sam pulled out a chair for her to sit in right after the host left before he seated himself right across her. Shortly after, a waiter came in and presented them a menu each and read out their five-course dinner for the evening. He asked them for their choice of main entrées and beverages before placing their table napkins on their laps, pouring them a glass of water each and going out of the room to prepare the first meal to be served. Once they were alone together, they both shifted uncomfortably in their seats and vacantly scanned the room.

Their waiter came back a little while later carrying a wine bucket filled with ice submerging a bottle of white wine and soda water. He was accompanied by two other servers who had their appetizers on hand. They stationed themselves by their right sides as their waiter presented the wine to Diane. After she approved of it, he poured it out into her wine glass and did the same with Sam’s soda water in his soda glass. At his signal, their waiter introduced their first course of the night as the other waiters synchronously placed the dishes on their table. Their appetizer was the restaurant’s signature canapés, one was diced Spanish chorizo on a slice of French baguette and the other was salmon topped on a cream cheese and chives spread on a puffed pastry. Once they were done, they left them again to enjoy their meals and the two of them slowly ate barely exchanging a word.

“So…” Sam said before he took another bite of his hors d’oeuvre. 

Diane she swallowed her bite. “So…”

Their waiter checked in on them and seeing as they were done with their starter they re-entered the room and posted themselves by their sides again before they bussed out their dishes simultaneously. They returned briefly along with their waiter and their second course. It was served in the same personalized manner. Their soup for the evening was a cream of squash soup topped with bacon bits on the top. An awkward silence loomed over them as they ate.

“The weather’s nice outside.” he pointed out in an attempt to break the void between them. “Must feel different for you, coming from California.”

She peered up at him. “Well, it’s a bit different from what I’m used to.” 

By the time they had their third course, Diane was bothered by how they couldn’t talk to one another. How could it be so hard to have a friendly chat over dinner together when they’ve known each other better than anyone else for over a decade and a half? As they dug into their Waldorf salads, she thought of a way to hold a discussion with him.

“How’s the bar?” she asked him.

His head shot up at her question and caught himself in her curious stare. “Oh…” he started off. “The bar’s been doing great lately. Business has been really great.”

She took some salad on her salad fork. “Not a lot has changed, I suppose?”

“Well, it’s been through a lot over the years. There were some changes here and there, but other than that it still remains the same.” He simply shrugged and gave her a simper.

She returned a small smile back at him.

The air between them started to feel lighter by the time their main courses were served to them.

“How’s everyone at the bar?” Diane inquired before she had a first bite of her seafood risotto.

Sam cut through the meat of his lamb shank using his steak knife. “Everyone’s doing alright. They all still come over to the bar.”

She took a sip of her wine. “Is there anything new with them?”

He took a sip of his soda water before he cleared his throat. “Let’s see… Norm’s pretty much still the same. He still comes in every night and has a beer too many at his spot on his stool. He still hangs out with Cliff, who also drops by every night and still works at the postal service.”

She nodded her head in response while she listened to him intently as he carried on.

“Woody still tends the bar.” He continued. “He’s got a son, Woody Jr., and he and his wife are expecting another kid soon. They’re hoping it’s a girl.” 

“Oh, it would be lovely for them to have a little girl!” She remarked with glee. “One of each for their little brood.”

“Actually, they’re hoping it’s a girl so that they could name her Kelly Jr.”

She blinked at his note. “Oh… I see.”

“Carla still waits around the bar. She’s actually a grandmother now… with many, many grandchildren.”

Her eyes grew wide and he threw his head back laughing at her reaction.

“Yup. Four of her kids doubled the amount of kids she had with grandkids.”

She opened and closed her mouth in an attempt to say something and he shook his head at her before he spoke again.

“Rebecca ran off right after you flew back to the Golden State.” He told her before he had another piece of his entrée. “That leaves us with Lilith.”

She smiled dearly at the mention of her dear friend’s name as she picked up another forkful. “How is she?”

“Lilith’s doing great, I suppose. She’s usually busy at the hospital, but she stops over to have a drink every now and then. She’s also a really good mom to her and Frasier’s kid.” 

“How is their little boy?” 

A fond look grew on his face. “Frederick’s a really great kid. He’s about seven or eight. He goes to grade school now. He’s a bright one, just like his parents. Lilith brings him to the bar with her sometimes. I look after him whenever she can’t find a sitter. I take him to the park and teach him how to play baseball at times too. He’s getting really good at it everytime, I tell you.”

She wistfully giggled. She glanced at him and his expression matched her own.

By the time dessert was served, they were both laughing uncontrollably over stories about the bar.

Sam scrapped the last of his goat cheese panna cotta topped with strawberry coulis. “You really should’ve seen the look on Carla’s face when she walked in to Woody Jr.’s cries and Frederick’s tantrums. She was not having it.”

Diane struggled to retain her composure by covering her mouth with her hand. “Oh, I would’ve loved to!”

They both ended up snickering at that statement. 

As their laughter died down, she watched him from her side of the table. She observed the way he tried to stop himself by biting down his bottom lip and how it formed a goofy grin. It was always easy to be so comfortable and carefree around him. She felt the most like herself when she was with him like this. She hadn’t felt that in a long while. No one else made her feel this.

“How are you, Sam?” the question slipped from her lips.

“Me?” He straightened his position. “Oh, I’m doing just fine. I still run the bar and make sure that it’s up on its feet. There’s nothing new in my life much lately, but I’m getting used to it.”

She nodded modestly at his answer.

He cocked his head to the side. “How about you, Diane? How are you?”

She adjusted herself and primly placed her hands on her lap. “I’m doing just fine as well. I still write for movies and television, but I’m trying to get into writing novels. I’m looking for a good publisher as of the moment.”

“You know, I got to see that award winning movie of yours.” 

She blushed at his sudden admission. “Oh?”

“Yeah. I was closing up the bar by myself one day and it was on TV so I watched it. It was really good. I can see why you won an award for it.” he added further.

She shied away from his vision as the flush on her alabaster skin grew deeper. “That’s so flattering of you, Sam. Thank you.”

“I really loved the story, Diane. It really moved me.”

Her head rose up at his comment and her eyes locked with his. Their gaze sent a rush of feelings that inspired her for so long and kept her going through the years they were apart. He took a slow, deep breath and she knew he felt the same.

Just then, their waiter interrupted the moment by peeping in through the door.

“Excuse me, Ma’am and Sir, how was you dinner for the evening?”

They both snapped out of their trance and diverted their attention to the man standing under the doorway.

“It was fantastic!” Sam informed him. “Everything was splendid!”

“That’s wonderful to know, Sir. I’d also like to inform you that the stereo is available for your use and the music you’ve requested is already in the system.” he courteously advised “Would there be anything else that you would like?”

“No, that would be all. Thanks!”

“Alright. Enjoy the rest of your evening!” He then exited the room quietly.

Once the door was shut closed, Diane furrowed a brow at him. “Music?”

He stood up from the table and approached the audio system. “I thought it could, you know, spice up the mood.”

She peeked at him from behind her chair as he switched it on. “What music did you have in mind?”

He crouched down as he busied himself flipping through all the music choices and tuning it. Soon the instrumental intro of bass and piano keys echoed through the room and he headed towards her.

“May I have this dance?” he asked her as he graciously offered her his hand.

She cast a glimpse of his chivalrous palm before taking it in hers. “I’d be delighted to, Sam.”

He gently lifted her off her seat and guided her to the free space in the middle of the room. He held up their joint hands and rested his other on her waist while she laid hers on his shoulder as the vocals began.

_ It's not for me to say you love me _

_ It's not for me to say you'll always care _

He slowly pulled close her to him as they swayed to the song.

_ Oh, but here for the moment I can hold you fast _

_ And press your lips to mine _

_ And dream that love will last _

She softly pressed her head against his chest, sealing the distance between them.

_ As far as I can see this is heaven _

_ And speaking just for me, it's ours to share _

She shut her eyes as she allowed herself to bask in the melody and lyrics in his tender grasp.

_ Perhaps the glow of love will grow with every passing day _

_ Or we may never meet again _

_ But then, it's not for me to say _

As the interlude of the song went on, he whispered in her ear.

“You know, I’m really glad it was you who outbid everyone tonight.” He confessed. “This all still feels like a dream to me. Tonight was perfect. I wish it wouldn’t end. I don’t want to let you go again when it’s all over.”

“Then don’t.” she responded as she peeled herself off him and put their waltz to a halt and looked right at him.

_ And speaking just for me, it's ours to share _

She scanned his face to find any deceit in his features but instead found herself fixated on his lips.

_ Perhaps the glow of love will grow with every passing day _

She inched closer to him with every heartbeat to the crescendo drumming increasingly loud in her ears. He could feel the hot whiff escaping from her on his chin and he tilted his head downwards and the delicate skin of his mouth lightly brushed on hers.

_ Or we may never meet again _

_ But then, it's not for me to say _

They caught themselves breathless and drew back from each other as the song came to an end. They gasped for air as he paced around his spot while she steadied herself on the armrest of her chair. She tried to get a grip on her racing heart as she hovered a hand over it.

“I have a room.” he practically mumbled. She peered at him and he barely faced her. “You don’t have to, but if you’d like to…”

“I’d love to.” She cut him mid-sentence as she strode towards him.

He examined her face and looked deep into her wide, glistening eyes. “Diane, are you sure about this?”

Without any hesitation, she answered him. “I’ve never been more sure.”

He didn’t waste another second as he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the restaurant.

Diane moved fast alongside him as they aimed for the elevators. She sorted through her thoughts while she hurried to keep up with him. She knew where his invitation would lead them but she didn’t give any reconsiderations. She was certain that she wanted this. He was what she wanted and she was going to have him. For once that night, she acted with purpose. She stepped into the lift with him just before he closed the doors shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! My sincerest apologies for keeping you all waiting for this update, but here it finally is! It took me a while to write it, but I'm pretty satisfied with how this chapter turned out. A huge thank you once again to Rachel for not only proofreading this chapter but for also helping me out as I wrote this and for reassuring me that this wasn't as bad as I thought it was. Again, my most sincerest thanks.
> 
> I'll do my best to update this story faster with the remaining two chapters, but for now I hope you all enjoy this one and give Johnny Mathis' "It's Not For Me To Say" a good listen!


	3. Chapter 3

A ray of light passed through the sliver of drawn window curtains and lit up the dark hotel room. It shone across the mess of scattered clothes around the floor and the two lovers peacefully tangled together under white bedsheet.

Diane felt the bright glare and squinted at it. It was then she felt a heavy arm resting on her small waist covered by the shared blanket and her slender pale legs entwined with a contrasting pair of muscular tan ones. As soon as she regained a blurry vision through her eyelids, she immediately recollected her memory of last night. She released a dreamy sigh as she shut her eyes closed and turned away from the morning sun to the warm body beside hers. She shuffled closer, buried her face in it and drifted back to sleep. A chuckle rumbled down the hairy chest that was squished against her nose.

Sam was wide awake with his chin propped on the palm of his hand. She was a sight to see compared to the mop of messy long blonde hair he woke up to

“Go back to sleep, Sam.” she muffled on his chest. It only seemed to amuse him further.

“Did I just hear that right?” he asked with mocking delight ringing in his light aired tune. “Did you, the biggest early bird ever, just tell me to go back to sleep?”

Normally she would be up and about by the crack of dawn, but she didn’t want to get up yet. Last night felt like a fantasy that came to life and she didn’t want it to end. Besides, after all their previous activities, she could use the extra doze.

“No talking, just sleeping.” she groggily hushed.

He raised his eyebrows at her. “You? No talking?” He reiterated before he threw his head back in laughter that sent trembles all over his body.

Realizing that it was impossible to spare a few more minutes of slumber, she peered up at his shaking form.

When his howls grew silent, he stared at her so adoringly. She felt so lucky to be admired this way. His handsome features shimmered and resembled a mythical Greek hero or a Roman gladiator. What had her mesmerized was his steel blue irises that reflected all the vulnerability and sincerity deep within his cocky machismo appeal. The gaze on her was enough to make her fall in love with him all over again.

She grinned at him from one ear to the other. “Hi.” she greeted him in a lovesick daze.

“Hi.” he returned in the same manner. “Last night was really incredible, don’t you think?”

He watched her as she rolled flat on her back, stretched her limbs and purred in a feline behavior. For as long as he’s known her, she’s grown more beautiful to him with each passing second. Her intelligence, femininity, kindness and compassion alone were what easily differentiated her from any other woman who crossed his path. Not even royalties and fairytale creatures could compare to her. She was the love of his life and the only one who possessed his heart.

She glanced at him as she settled onto the mattress. “You weren’t so bad yourself.” she simply remarked.

He furrowed his brows at her. “‘You weren’t so bad yourself?’” he repeated to her in disbelief. “That’s all you’ve got to say?” he challenged her as she giggled cheekily at him. “Well, I’ll show you what’s not so bad!”

Her giggles soon became squeals as he climbed on top of her. He tickled her with smooches behind her ear that got deeper the lower they went. She caught her breath in her throat when he reached the soft little spot between her ear and neck. He always knew how to get her so worked up. He took her reaction in his stride until she caught him off guard by pushing him down by his shoulders on the bed. She straddled him as she crouched over him and hovered her mouth close to the rim of his ear.

“Not so quick on our toes, are we now, Mr. Malone?” she mischievously whispered to him before she dusted little pecks on the expanse of his neck.

He moaned and rolled his eyes back as her lips descended from the underside of his jaw to the bob on his throat. She was always such a tease for him. Her prowess relished his pleasure while she trailed along his collarbone. His fingers delicately ran up the skin of her thighs. When he reached the sides of her midriff, his hands gripped her hips hard and suddenly flipped them over. He trapped her underneath him and bent over her.

“You’re going to pay for that.” he told her sternly.

She attempted to break free from his grasp but his strong built was holding her down. Every effort to wriggle out of him was met with his intensifying smolder. Accepting that she was at an impasse, she gave him a sly smile.

“By all means, I surrender.” she proclaimed defeat.

He gave her a smug look. “Good.” 

She tilted her head upward and met his lips in a slow, lazy kiss. They continued to move at a leisurely pace. Her hands ran up the pulsating muscles of his shoulder blade while he reached for the covers from behind and pulled it over them.

* * *

Sam generously tipped the waiter before he left the room, leaving behind the trolley in the middle of the room. An hour or two after waking up, they ordered for room service and had their breakfast delivered to them. When he heard the door’s gentle slam, he turned to the bathroom where Diane was freshening up.

“Diane, breakfast is here!” he called out for her.

He found her draped on the door frame with a sultry smirk and her tantalizing display had him glued to his feet. She wore nothing but the matching white cotton hotel bathroom robe he had on and she was stunning in it. She strutted towards him with one pointed foot of her endlessly long legs after the other. 

“Breakfast looks delicious.” she mentioned as she noticed the two covered dishes on top of the white round tablecloth.

He watched her in awe as she approached him. “It sure does.” he added as he wrapped his arms around her.

She rolled her eyes at his commentary. “I was talking about the food, Sam.”

“Hey, come on, I can’t help it if I’ve got an appetite for something other than breakfast.” He stated smoothly as he leaned in to her. His lips were mere inches away from hers when a grumble suddenly erupted.

She snickered at the sound of the loud churn. “It seems your stomach suggests otherwise.”

He shook his head and shortly followed behind her as she walked over and sat by the trolley. He lifted the silver dome covers of her fresh strawberries and jam buttermilk pancakes and his classic smiley sunnyside eggs and bacon and set them aside before he grabbed a chair beside hers. She cut through her meal while he dug straight into his. 

“So, when are you going back to California?” he blurted out as he gobbled a bite.

She froze in her place as he mindlessly munched away. Why was he curious about her flight? What did he mean by his question? Was this his way of saying goodbye? After everything they’ve been through that led them to this morning, Diane couldn’t bare for it to end this way. She wouldn’t be able to handle leaving him again like this. She overthought and overanalyzed the situation and it only overwhelmed her with emotions. She didn’t even realize that she had begun to cry.

Sam immediately dropped his utensils on his plate and gathered her in his arms as soon as he heard her whimper. “Oh, Diane, I’m so sorry. If it’s something I said…”

“No, it’s not your fault.” she explained as she furiously wiped away her tears with the back of her hands. “It’s just that when you asked me when I was leaving, I thought that this was just a one-night thing for you.”

“Oh, sweetheart, you know it meant so much more than that to me.” he assured her.

His comforting words only made her sob harder on him. He held her quaking form while she soaked his robe. He always hated seeing her so sad, especially when it was because of him. A while later, she eventually began to calm down.

“I wish you didn’t have to leave.” he suddenly spoke. “I want to wake up beside you every day. I want to sit at the same table with you for every meal. I want you to be the last thing I see before I sleep every night. I want to hold you in my arms with every chance I get. I want to listen to you ramble on like you always do, even if I don't understand half the things you say. Heck, I want you to drive me crazy.” she choked back a laugh and sniffled at that last part. “I wish you’d stay here instead. I wish I didn’t have to let you go.”

“Then don’t.” she interjected and rose off his chest. “Sam, I left all those years ago to be good at something. It wasn’t easy, but nevertheless I did it. I won an award that offered me opportunities to create my own career path, but it came at a price of a lonely life. There were so many times I wanted to give up and run home, but I didn’t want to come back to you as a failure. Now I’m here and successful beyond my wildest dreams. We’ve always gone with our feelings, and now I know for sure that this is what’s best for us.”

Everything started to make sense as she heard herself. He looked deep into her expressive sapphire orbs and it was crystal clear to him too. He remained still for a moment that seemed to last for an eternity until he pulled her off her seat into his embrace. She tearfully clung to him with all the strength she could muster while he supported her lithe frame.

“What about everything in California?” he reaffirmed in a whisper.

She lovingly beheld the man she vowed to return to in a past lifetime and intended to fulfill her promise to him without any doubt. “You’re my everything. You’re everything to me, Sam Malone.”

Her heartfelt proclamation left him speechless so he brought her to him and listened to her breathing. He kept her close and he swore that he would never lose her again.

Soon after, they continued eating their breakfast and spent the rest of the day in their hotel room. They had a lot to sort out, but for now Diane was confident in her decision and her future with Sam. She was blissfully content with their newfound relationship and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and Happy Thanksgiving! I know this chapter took much longer than the last, but I hope it's worth the wait. I'm honestly really proud of this chapter and how it turned out. I don't think I felt as satisfied as I did with the first two chapters compared to this one. I sincerely want thank Rachel. This chapter was actually inspired by the second chapter of one of her works, 'Ten Years Later', which I read over and over again because it is one of my favorite Sam and Diane fanfics ever (she has other great works which you all should definitely read too). She was also such a huge help to me when I had no idea what to write and as always she also proofread this. Once again, thank you Rachel for everything!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope you all look forward to the final chapter because I'm so excited for what I've got in store for you all!


End file.
